Less Than Fantastic Night
by Me0000
Summary: Another story I wrote for English, not sure how I feel about this one though. Please Read and Review guys :


I was reading a book few years back and there was a quote that really stuck with me.

"**Where there is love, there are always miracles"**

**(Willa Cather)**

It was so simple but so beautiful and at the time I thought so true. But recently I have been thinking what if that miracle doesn't work out or what if the person that you love turns out to be the bad guy. Doesn't really seem like such a miracle to me. Anyway this is my love story that didn't end in the happy ending that little girls dream about, not even close.

The first time I saw him I fell madly in love. He was 6 foot, with shoulder length black hair that shined when the sun hit it. It hung loosely brushing against broad tanned shoulders. His muscles rippled under that skin just begging me to reach out and touch them. His hips were perfect sized, nearly feminine but in a manly way. When my eyes fell upon his deep, ocean-like eyes my heart stopped and my body ached for me to reach up and kiss his perfect, pink bow lips that were constantly puckered in a kissable way. After I stood there for nearly a lifetime he finally spoke to me, in his honey-sweet, sexily husky voice and I nearly died.

"Can I help you? Or are you just gonna stand there like a zombie?" he laughed and his laugh was just as amazing as the rest of him.

"Uh..." I stuttered as he just stood there looking at me, I wished he would stop, his eyes bore into me like they could see into my soul so I couldn't concentrate. "I'm okay, it's just well… you're gorgeous" I thought aloud, before I realised what I said. I felt the heart rise up my neck, the embarrassment seeping through my whole body as I just stopped breathing, wanting the world to swallow me up so I never saw this beautiful creature again. At that moment I was thinking that he would think I was the creepy stalker type but then I heard him laugh loudly.

"Thanks" he managed to get out between his laughs and then he became quite serious, "My names Bass, you're Jenna right?"

Surprised by the fact that he knew who I was since I could be sure I had never seen him before, I would remember. "Yeah, how did you…" I tried to say but he interrupted me.

"You wanna go out sometime? How about tonight?" _Did he just say what I think he just said did he just ask me out! Oh my God!_ I thought.

"Yes! I mean yeah okay" I said as cool as I could smiling my most dazzling smile.

That night I stood in front of my mirror for hours trying to decide what to wear. I tried on hundreds of outfits, trying to pick the perfect one. After every one I was getting more and more depressed. My legs were too short, I was only 5 foot, and how on earth was I going to stand next to his perfect body. My breasts too big for nearly every top I had which might have been good had they not just looked like I had two big bowling balls down my top which was not the look I was going for. Every top made me look cheap and slutty. I didn't want this to be just another hook up, this guy was amazing and I could just picture the looks of the girls at school as I strode down the corridor holding his hand. Finally I found an outfit that I could work with and just in time because as I put it on, my mum called out that my date was here. I grabbed my jacket and walked quickly down the stairs to see my mother flirting with my date! She was pushing her breasts out at him, giggling girlishly, embarrassing me.

"Mum" I coughed and he looked up at me with a big grin on his face. _Oh God, he thinks my family is nuts and he'll probably laugh at me and tell me he doesn't want to go out with me anymore_ I smiled at him apologetically as he held out his arm to me, doing the completely opposite from what I thought would happen. I said goodbye to my mother and she winked at me, smiling sheepishly as she said goodbye. His car was extremely cool, gold and not in that gross way that looked closer to yellow. It looked expensive and suited him. We got in his car and he revved his engine, looking at me as he sped off down my street. I squealed, he chuckled and I giggled.

We got to the movies quicker than I thought we would have due to his crazy driving and the date was terrific. He took my hand in his during the movie and somewhere in the middle he leant over and planted a kiss on my surprised lips. Life was finally as I wanted it. After the movie he asked if we could do it again sometime and when he dropped me off at home he kissed me again. It was the best goodnight kiss I had ever experienced. His lips were soft and warm and it felt like they were melting my legs.

That night as I was snuggled up in my bed dreaming about the fantastic date I had that night I was woken by my bedroom door opening and someone quietly walking towards my bed. I felt a heavy weight get onto my bed and I opened my eyes. All I saw was a pair of eyes that I couldn't have missed anywhere; I had spent most of the night staring into them. But this time they looked different, darker, and hungry. Confused as to why he was in my room I whispered to him "You can't be here, my mum will freak if she finds out"

"Shut up" He said back to me and I felt a sharp sting across my face. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

He didn't say anything back just stared at me. I tried to push him off the bed but he held my hands. The muscles that had my mouth watering earlier straining as I felt the bruises already starting to form on my wrists. He put one hand across my mouth stop my whimpering and I drove my teeth into it. He swore and hit me again. He got my school tie from next to my bed and tied it around my neck, pulling it tighter as I cried, hoping my mum would hear but not wanting him to hurt her either.

Two days later the newspaper read:

_**Serial Killer Strikes again**_

_16 year old girl found murdered in her Launceston home at 9am yesterday, from suspected strangulation. No DNA found, like previous victims. Police still stumped for killer, parents demanding justice._

They found my body the next morning when my mum noticed I wasn't up for breakfast. The coroner said that I had been dead for hours, my body covered in bruises. Bass, or whoever he was, had been posing as a high-schooler for several years, stalking young girls before taking them out, giving them an unforgettable date and then sneaking back to their houses later that night, getting through open windows or unlocked doors are strangling them in their beds. The police were doing their best to find my murderer but this gave no solace to my mother. I was the only one she had and now I was gone. Although my romance had only been short it had dire consequences, ending my life, ruining my mothers. Sound like a miracle to you?


End file.
